the love of two ice crystals
by someonesgirl42
Summary: this is a story about a girl called Luna Taka who was killed by her brother and fell in love with her captin. the captin of squad 10 toshiro hitsugaya


one day in the soul sosity........

"but whyyyyy captin!?!?" rangiku yelled at toshiro. "because you have piles of paper work to do, or is that mound of work behind the couch mt imagenation?" he stated looking up at the lutendent to find her figure gone. "RANGIKU!!!!!!" he screemed as everyone in the barics just laphed. He was ticked off now and pissed, there was a knock at the door "IM BUSY GO AWAY!!" he yelled as luna one of the shy soulreepers peeked in and went to leave. "no wait luna im sorry its just...." he was embaresed now. She came in with a small smile "dont worry captin i seen lutendent matsumoto run of to squad 11's barrrecks." He smiled a small smile that he dosent do much and asked "will you wach the room luna" she blushed and spoke "y-yeah no worry c-captin" she smiled as he left at a full run ""heh lutendent is gona get in big truble"" and she giggled at her thought. she looked at the paper work and read some thinkin ""this an't so bad i wonder why she hates it so much"" she sat down knowin that she shouldnt but she wanted toshiro to notice her so she got to work. By the time he got back with matsumoto 90% of the paper work was done. "heehee see captin i didnt need to do it" matsumoto beamed befor he hit her in the back side of her head "matsumoto u do the rest and u cant leave this room till its done" "awwwww but capt-" she copuldnt finsh before she had a icy glare shot at her as she sat luna was about to leave when toshiro said "luna wait will you?" "o-ok captin" she stuttered and matsumoto giggled ferously befor having a book thrown at her head by luna. *after paperwork is done* "well im of captin" matsumoto said as she ran out of the room "i cant stand that women" he spoke angerly. Luna giggled and he sofened "luna i have a question for you..." "h-huh what is i-it captin?" she stuttered "well iv been thinkin..... matsumoto shouldnt be my lutendent anymore so i was picking out of the ones most fit and you came up so i was wondering if youd like to take matsumotos place" he was looking srtaight at her and smiled a true smile. "O-OFCORSE CAPTIN!!" she squeeled fighting to hug him. he smiled and walked around his desk to her and huged her lightly. she huged back and soon with in 2 days she was squad tens new lutendent.

it was 7 days till christmas and everyone was trying to hurry to decorate the entire barricks of all 13 squads. poor luna even thou shes a lutendant now everyone still bosses her around luna do this, luna help with that. "hey luna do this for me" said one of the squad 11 jerks but befor she could answer "hey luna come with me" said toshiro "o-oh captin hitusgaya" luna and the other girl said as they bowed "are you comeing luna?" he asked kindly "y-yes captin" she squeeked out following him. once they got into the captins barrics and into his room he asked "luna why do you let them do that to you" "w-well ummm.... its just i couldnt do that to someone" she spoke scared of the way it would come out "you know you can say no every once and a wile" he spoke wile walkin to her "w-well ...." she was scared of what would happen if she told him the truth. "luna tell me whats rong" he said putin his hand on her cheek. she blushed and desided to tell him "w-well its just that they all know s-something and if i-it got out o-others will call m-me a s-s-slut..... one of the squad 11 people ..... r-raped me" as she said the last bit a tear fell onto his hand. "hush its going to be fine" he said hugging his lutendent. by now she was just crying like the sky poors. "who was it luna" he asked as soon as she stoped crying "it was ............." she wispered the name into his ear and cryed more. after she was done crying she fell asleep and he carryed her to his bed to put her to sleep. soon after he went to head master yama and told him of this and returned as the head master delt with the rapest. lets say he was never seen agin. luna woke to toshiro sitin by the bed half asleep. the day had gone by wile she sleept. she smiles at him, he had his eyes shut very sleepy. she placed her hand on the side of his face thinking he was asleep but as soon as she did he placed his hand on hers looking over at her. "c-captin h-hitsugaya" he looks her in the eyes "call me toshiro, hitsugaya around others ok?" she was shocked "b-but cap-" he glared "... toshiro w-why" she asked blushing. he just shruged and about fell on his face he was so tiered. "T-TOSHIRO" she yeld as he fell on the ground "so sleepy" he mumbeled as she picked him and helped him in to the bed for him to sleep. she smiled and went to leave but "luna please stay here" he asked as he fell back asleep. she smiled blushing and sat next to him and layed down next to him. as she almost fell asleep he rolled over throwing his arm around her and made her squeek and blush madly but soon fell asleep.

*morning 6 days left*

toshiro woke up first and was suprized when he found out he was hugging luna and amlost woke her up by jumping. He froze when he saw her starting to wake. "aaahhhhhhh I was so sleepy" luna said and looked to toshiro. "c-captin hitsugaya" he got mad and pinned her under him "its toshiro not captin" he spoke calmly. "T-T-TOSHIRO!! U-ummm" looks away hideing a blush as he got off of her and stood holding his hand out to help her up. She takes his hand and she went to get some new cloths on. Toshiro let her use his bathroom and came out in a pure red dress with snow desinge. Toshiro was at a lost of words but said "wow that a nice look…" he couldn't finsh as he had to change too and came out in red pants with red and blue shirt wth snowflakes on it. Luna couldn't say anything but just blushed and nodded. As soon as they walked out they got pulled in difrent directions toshiro to the barrics and Luna to the biggst room to decrate for the dance. "hehehe LUNA" yachiru yelled as she came runnin up "im sorry about that guy in our barrics who did that keny didn't like it and well he kinda got cut in half" she wispered. Luna was shocked and looked at her and kenpachi "don't worry ill wach out for you" kenpachi said as he left "keny is not lieing luna we will wach out for you even your captin was waching out for you he was realy mad and wanted to kill him himself" luna was shocked and looked at her"ok lets work up higher" I looked to who she was talkin to and laughed as he fell "OY ITS NOT… oh hi Luna" "good morining ikakku" she said lookind at all that's done. "you guys didn't do to good did you" she asked "that's why we need your help" yachiru said as she bit ikakku on the head "AAHHHHHH GET HER OFF ME!!!!" he screemed as he ran around. Luna ignored it and turned into a purple wolf and ran up on the walls and ran around the in a zooming rage and soon everything was up on the walls. "wow" was all they could say as luna transformed back. "there now all that's left is…" "luna let me help with that" nemu said as she walked in and over to the eloctronics we needed to detangel and plug all in. "nemu thank you" she said as they untangeled everything. They set up the D.J. booth and pluged all the cords in and pluged in the christmas lights luna had just put up. "TURN OFF THE LIGHTS" nemu yelled as toshiro walked in and yachiru turned out the lights. The lights didn't turn on as they turned out the mane lights. Toshiro tried to make it to the stage but fall on luna and just as the lights turned on gin walked in "my my what do we have here lil shiro naughty naughty" luna looked up to see toshiro kissing her an accdent but still kissing as the lights went out agin. "oh my what a problem" gin said as he left. Toshiro was gona pull away but luna didn't let him and kissed him. He was suprized and kissed back soon they pulled apart "u-umm c-cap- toshiro can we um get up" he blushed and got up realy fast just as the christmas lights turned on. He held his hand out and helped her up. "there problem solved" nemu said getting up and looking at luna and toshiro's red faces."well time for me to get back to my captin excuse me" she said as she bowed and left. "t-that was akaward" toshiro said "come on time to get to bed" "HUH IT CANT BE THAT LATE!!" luna yelled looking at a clock. "oy oh well good night captin" luna said as she went to leave befor he geabed her wrist. "luna you can stay in my barrics if you want" he stated "s-shure" luna stuttered out and followed him to the room and went to sleep.

*time skip 2 days till christmas*

She woke in her bed looking out the window to be blinded by the light of the sun reflecting of white stuff outside. She grumbled but then it sunck into her head…. SNOW!! She ran outside and fell in the snow still in her pajamas. "heh I see someones up early" a voice said. She knew it was toshiro and looked up smileing then sneezes. "oh boy time for you to get in" he said and helped her up and in the house. "burr its cold" she said shakeing trying to get warm. "go take a shower and get some warm clothes on I'll wait for you to come out" he said smileing as she nodded and went to the shower. About a halfa hour later she came out in nice warm christmas clothes. "wow nice Luna" she blushed and sttudered. "t-t-thank y-y-you" "heh no problem hey I was wondering…" he walked up to her and asks. "luna do you want to go to the dance with me" she blushed and stuttered "t-that's sudden b-but yes" he smiles big and left with a kiss on her cheek. She sat down when he left before she passed out. She couldn't belive it he asked her to the dance. She chuckeled it sounded like she was in highschool agin a squeeling fangirl but shes over that time and moved on not wanting to bring up the past.

*memorie*

"NOO!!!" he stabed her and cut her leg off. "WHY BROTHER WHY DID YOU DO THIS" luna screemed at kenta her brother. Right after he stabed her right in the heart. "b-brother…" she started to fall and soon died. *later* "w-whats going on?" luna stood up and looked around and saw her body laying ther bloody and dead. She wandered about after her furnal she wandered and soon was chased down by a hollow. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" she yelled as a purple wolf came out from her "do you want to be saved" it said "y-yes pleas help me" she asked and the wolf raced to her melting into her body. She nolonger had a soul chain and was still being chased by the hollow. She ran and ran but soon she fell and hit the ground. She panted and soon the hollow was opon her "heh im goina swalo up your soul" it yelled and lunged. "RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVEN ….. YORIMARU!!!!" yelled a voice and the hollow was consumed by ice. "are you ok" the voice said "y-yeah t-thank y-you" luna replyed "good im glad im wondering about sumin why don't you have a soul chain" the voice asked walking up. "i…. I don't know im luna" she said "oh well we'll figure that out later nice to meet you" he said "whats your name?" she asked "toshiro hitsugaya" he said as she started to black out. "hey w-whats rong ….. LUNA" was all she herd before she blacked out. Next thing she knew she was in a hospatal like place with a lady that has her hair braided in the front.

*end of memorie*

She sat there crying and yet still happy about that day. KNOCK KNOCK "comeing!" she went to the door after wipeing her tears and opened the door. Noone was there she was about to shut the door untill she saw a box on her doorstep. She picked it up and read the note.

_Dear Luna,_

_Im glad you said yes to the dance_

_Here is a gift for you to wear to the_

_Dance. Please wear it._

_From: toshiro_

she blushed as she shut the door and opened the box to find a dress. It went up to the middle of her neck cuting down making it have no sleeves. It goes to mid thigh and cut off to one side. It was pure purple with light blue snowflakes on it. It made her heart skip a beet.

*christmas day*

Luna woke up and her heart started to beat. She got up and left the house after gitting dressed and went to a friend. KNOCK KNOCK" matsumoto please open up " she opens the door and huged her. "AHH LUNA!!!" she squeeled. "what is it you need love" she said pullin away. "u-um well I was wondering if you would help me with my hair" "OFCORSE!!" she squeeled agin and we went backed to my house takeing her dress too. She helped do lunas hair and luna helped with hers by the time everything was done it was 5:30pm about time for them to go. "well time for me to leave I wish you the best of luck plus captin picked a good dress" she said as she left. Luna stood there for a minute or two then went and got her purse and left for the dance.

She walked in and the muisc was loud but nice and everyone was having fun. She walked in and to the table and sat waching everyone. But then hands came acrose her face and is squished by huge boobs "guess who" the voice chimed "matsumoto ur killin me" "awww howd u guess" "heh your boobs" she looked at her self and lauphed "that's how everyone guesses right" I smiled at her "hey luna your dates here" she said leaveing her and she looked to the double doors and seen toshiro in a dark blue sute. She blushed pure red and went to sneek out the back but damn matsumoto stoped her "what do you think your doing come on" she draged luna to toshiro and pushed her to him "found her sneeking out" she said and left. "man shes rude I don't know how I standed her so long" he said and helped her up. She blushed but smiled standing up "y-you l-look very nice t-toshiro" she stuttered "and you look even better luna" he said walking over to a table and sat with her and talked most of the time she stuttered everyonce and a wile but is realy conftable until a slow song came on and he asked her to dance.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

they swayed and danced in perfact unison

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We ve been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

(We re in heaven.)  
"luna I wanted to ask you will you be my girlfriend?" she was shocked but kissed him full on till the end of the song.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

After the song he led her away and pulled out a box "merry christmas" he said as she opened it, inside was a heart locket ingraved snowflakes and on the inside says "I will love you forever more" she smiled and kissed him deeply. This truly was the best christmas she has ever had.

The End


End file.
